Holy Water
by NickyandGreggoever
Summary: Sara discovers someone in her past could be on her way to Vegas, But doing so could throw Sara into her past and thats somewhere she hasnt gone in a long time....Can Nick help her through this?
1. Stolen Halo

**Holy Water**

**The lyrics are from Big and Rich "Holy Water"**

_**Somewhere there's a stolen halo**_

_**I used to watch her wear it well.**_

_**Everything would shine wherever she would go**_

_**But lookin at her now you'd never tell.**_

**Sara Sidle stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her "How could this have happened? She was under 24/7 solitary confinement...with an officer outside her cell at all times. There is NO way she could have gotten away." She mumbled, unaware of the other person who had just entered the room. Nick Stokes was heading home...he wasnt needed to pull a double, He was walking past the breakroom when he heard her whispering something. "Hey Sar, you wanna go and get some food" Nick asked. He hoped that he could figure out what was going on becuase she looked at him with a "Deer in the headlights" look. Thats never good with Sidle.**

**"OH, uhhhh sure yeah just let me finish somthing really quick. I'll be there in a few miutes and I'll meet you there." Sara already knew where he wanted to go...It was the diner that the whole night shift went to for breaks or a meal. **

**"Ok, Just don't be too long or else Griss will find you and put you on another case." Nick said, knowing full well how their boss could be. **

**" Oh I won't be too long Nicky, I promise I'll be there in like...10 minutes or so. If I'm not then I'll owe you. aight" Sara said knowing that it might take her more than ten minutes to get herself a little more collected.**

**" 'K I'll be waiting... you want your usual? that way by the time you get there it'll be ready"**

**" Yeah, thats a good idea. Thanks Nick."**

**As Nick was on his way over to the diner he thought about what was on the computer screen when he walked in on her. It had said something about a woman who had been in prison for murder had broke out and was probally on her way to Vegas. He hadn't seen the name but the way Sara had reacted when he walked in made him suspicious.**

**Sara was in the process of closing out of the page when Greg walked in. "Hey Sara, Im going to get some food, you wanna come with" Greg asked her. He didnt make it sound like a date...even though he would love it if she would say yes to a date with him.**

**"Sorry Greggo, I'm meeting Nick in a few minutes. Why don't you come with me that way your not on your own and that wont leave me and Nick alone." **

**As Sara walked into the diner with Greg, She was looking for Nick. She spotted him at their usual booth.**

**"Hey Nicky I hope you don't mind I brought Greggy here with me...He just looked so sad when I said no to him asking me out I said he could come eat with us."**

**Sara said with a glance at Gregs face. He looked at her like she had died. Had he really asked her on a date? ok technically it kinda had been but he hadnt said that to her. **

**Nick was kinda disappointed that she wasnt alone but it didnt show on his face. " Yeah, thats alright...It's ok Greggo, I think she'd turn even me down. Thats tellin you somthin if she turns me down." Nick couldnt believe that he had just said that last part out loud...NOBODY knew that he had those kind of feelings for Sara, Ok ok Cathrine did but she's a freaking mindreader. But Cathrine knew**

**that Sara liked him too. Cath had told both of them that she wouldnt tell a soul. Sara didnt really catch what he had said.**

**"Naw I wouldnt turn you down...Its just that Greggo here isnt quite my type...No offense Greggo."**

**"None taken but that does hurt Sidle...I still say you should at least try the Sanders charm out...just for ONE date...It wouldnt hurt...well it could but**

**were just not going there yet... unless you want it to..." Greg said with a light chuckle at his innuendo**

**"GREG! Oh My God I can't believe you just said that...Nick come on help me out please" Sara said in shock as she caught onto what he was saying. Nick was trying not to laugh but he was slighty jealous that Sanders just hasnt caught on that she didnt want him...but he couldnt say anything because he didnt know if she wanted him like he wanted her. He was seeing a different side of her...one that was better than what she had become. **


	2. Stolen Innocence

**Holy Water Chapter Two Stolen Innocence**

**Thanks to Space-Case7029 for being my first reviewer...I really hope I can get my idea out of my head and on here. Like I said This is my first try at a fic and between school and writers block I should have a new chapter every day or every other day...RR please...give me pointers or tell me if you want any unforseen twists or anything like that.**

_**Someone ran away with her innocence;**_

_**A memory she can't get out of her head.**_

_**And I can only imagine what she's feelin when she's pray'n**_

_**Kneeling at the edge of her bed.**_

_**And she says - take me away**_

_**And take me farther**_

_**Surround me now,**_

_**And hold - hold - hold me like holy water**_

_**holy water**_

**Nick was considerably over-joyed that Greg was called back to the Lab halfway through the meal. Now he could see if Sara would tell him what was going on.**

**"Uh..Sara can I ask you something" Nick was hoping she would tell him whats going on.**

**"Sure, go ahead." **

**"When I walked into the breakroom...uh...You were lookin at a story on the computer. It seemed like I suprised you or that you didnt want me to see what you were looking at. Can I just ask what the story was about and why you looked so freaked out by it" Judging by the look on her face I should not have asked her that. Shit I hope she doesnt go postal on me.**

**Sara couldnt belive that he had seen even part of the story, She had hoped noone else would have to find out about it unless it was nesiscary. _I can't tell him Sara thought. If I tell him He wont want anything to do with me. Thats how its been everytime someone finds out about it. So thats it I just make up a lie and He'll never know the difference...yeah he may be a CSI but still he shouldnt be able to see through this. _**

**_Flashback"Yay! Today is my 10th birthday! I hope Mommy and Daddy didnt forget to get me something. I dont care what it is I just want something" A ten year old Sara Sidle thought about on her way home from Monaco Bay Elementry school. She didnt know that she wouldnt be getting a good birthday present this year. As she got to her two story house she called out to her parents "Mom Dad! I'm home" Hmmmm where are they? I don't hear them or anything but that could be good, that means they arent arguing (for once). She didnt notice the extra car outside the house. As she climbed the stairs to her room she heard voices in her parents room. She should have just kept going to her room. As she looked into her parents room she saw blood...blood that was everywhere...even on the celieng. Her mother was standing close to a man she didnt recognize. Where was her father? Her Mom and the strange man moved far enough that she saw him. She screamed. Her father...or what was left of him was on the bed. The once pristine ivory satin sheets were now scarlet with blood. Sara started to run but a strong hand gripped her arm. "LET ME GO" she screamed at the holder. "Laura, Who is this" The man asked her mother. "That would be the little bitch I had to take care of for ten years" Laura Sidle sneered at Sara... she couldnt believe her mom had just said that about her. "What do you want me to do with her" James asked Laura. "I dont care, go fk her for all I care, but when your through with her you know what to do." Laura said, she didnt care what the hell he did with her as long as she was gone by the time they left. She couldnt stand the little whore anyways, Always trying to out do her mother. Soon she heard the screams of her now ex daughter as James had his fun with her. She deserves to have some pain in her life, well whats left of it. In Sara bedroom James made her take off her clothes, after that was done he moved in on her. She screamed for her mother but she wasnt listening. As James pushed himself into her she whimpered with the pain that was flowing through her body. As he stole her innocence she resolved that he wouldnt take her life... he may have taken my innocence but he will not take my life._**

_**End Flashback**_

**"Sar, Hey SAR! You ok? you havent answered me and the look on your face is scaring me." Nick was worried, If him asking her a simple question made her react like this then he'd hate to know what that story really was going to make her act like.**

**"Huh..Oh sry Nick...Um I'd rather not tell you about it... I have to go...Ill see you next shift." Sara had to get out of there...There was no way she could stay there **

**"SARA! No way are you drivin when your like this, Let me drive you home and I'll pick you up before shift ok" Nick couldnt let her drive like this, she would hurt herself or someone else.**

**"No Nick I can't do this...I cant pretend anymore." Sara sobbed, She can't keep it in anymore...she has to tell someone.**

**"Sara come on, Im driving you home and then if you need to talk to me about anything you can ok" _Shit, Nick thinks to himself, this seriously can't be good if shes breaking down in a public place._**

**" Nick, When we get there your staying...I have something I need to tell someone and your the only one I trust right now."**

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed this...I'm trying to get this all out like I want it to... any suggestions tell me and I'll take them into consideration. I really hope I can keep this going.**


	3. Crying Angel

**Holy Water chapter 3 Crying Angel**

**A/N Thanks to all my reviewres... DONT WORRY! Nick is understanding and yes its a bad thing to have happened to a ten year old but shes ok in the long run...Nick will help her... but ok no more or I'll spoil it... OK If it takes me a while to post then dont hurt me just keep emailing me and ill get it out as fast as I can. I might have to work on it at school cuz school is a big factor on when I post too lol.**

**Spoilers: I cant think of any**

**Disclaimers: If I owned CSI: I think Warrick and Cath would already be together Ecklie would be run down by a rabid moose that escapes from the zoo and Griss would finally just run up and kiss Sara but then Nick would beat the hell out of him for doing that to his girlfreind... but sadly enough I dont own them and I dont think they will write a show where Ecklie gets killed by a rabid moose. No matter how many of us want him to suffer a painful horrid death but thats ok.**

_**She wants someone to call her angel,**_

_**Someone to put the light back in her eyes,**_

_**She's looking through the faces and the unfamiliar places**_

_**She needs somone to hear her when she cries.**_

**Nick drove as fast as safely possible becuase he thought Sara looked like she was about to totally break down and if she did he wanted her to be at home. As he stopped his car he looked over at the sobbing pile thats known more commonly as Sara Sidle and wondered what could have been so horrible to make her into this person that sits beside him now. He silently promised her that he would be here for her no matter what she told him becuase right now she just needed somone to listen to her and help her through this.**

**"Sar, We're at your apartment hunny. Come on, let me carry you up to your apartment, No if ands or buts about it." Nick said as he gently carried Sara to her apartment. **

**"Uh, Sara, I need your keys unless you want us to stay out here all night. I dont know about you but I dont think I'd want to have a important conversation in front of your apartment and not in side it."**

**"They are in my back pocket...you'll have to get them becuase I kinda cant reach them." Sara said..._Damn I just had to put them in my back pocket didnt I? Well he's just being a godd frined...He wouldnt enjoy it because I'm like not his type._**

_**I think Hell has indeed frozen over... I'm reaching into her back pocket to get her keys...I wonder if she even knows even a fraction of how much I love her, or even a fraction of how long I've wanted to fell her a...WHAT AM I THINKING? Here she is almost totally lost and crying on my shoulder and all I care about is getting to touch her ass, yeah I'm really a great frined... ok ok ok Im composed now...its all about sweet Sara right now...Later I will tell her how much I love her.**_

**"UH...Nick? Are you going to hold me all night or are we going to go INTO the apartment anytime soon" Sara wouldnt mind if he held her all night but she really just wanted to be able to tell him what was going on and then she would go from there. **

**"Oh Uhhhhhhh Yeah sure I guess we can go inside...Just make yourself comfortable Ill be out in a few minutes."**

**"Ok, uhh wheres the kitchen"**

**"To the left"**

**"Thanks"**

**As she was in her bedroom she contemplated on how to tell him with out freaking him out. _If I just start bawling then sob it out then thatll work... NOOO dont do that just calmly tell him and explain it to him..._**

**As she walked out of the bedroom she decided that she no longer wanted to hide who she was inside...**

**"Nick, I have something really big to tell you, You have to promise me that you wont tell the rest of our shift until I'm ready for them to know."**

**"Sara I would do anything for you, Sit down next to me and just let it out."**

**"Ok"**

**As she started to explain to him what the story was that she was reading online he looked almost shocked. **

**"That article was..It was about about my mother who escaped from prison...from solitary confinment actually. They dont know how she got out but they do know shes coming here becuase she knows that Im in Vegas now. They called me couple of days ago and said she was out but I didnt believe it till I saw the article.**

**"Wow...If you dont mind me asking...What was she in for?**

**"The murder of my father...she had life with no parole and she got out from SOLITARY CONFINMENT! How the hell she did that is beyond me.**

**"Hold up. The WHAT of your WHO! Sara theres now way you came from a family like that."**

**" Well Nicky sorry to break it to you I am but I'm not like that."**

**" Why did she kill him"**

**" Thats where it gets hard for me to tell anybody about it..."**

**A/N OOOO Cliffy!...HAHAHAHAHA :EVIL LAUGH: ok ok ok... I had to do that becuase Im going to do the story allll at one time...**

**RR Reviews help me! serioulsy help me out give me ideas.**

**Jennifer**


	4. Pain and Understanding

Holy Water chapter 4 Pain Understanding

_And she says - take me away_

_And take me farther_

_Surround me now,_

_And hold - hold - hold me like holy water_

_She just needs a little help to wash away the pain she's felt_

_She wants to feel the healing hands of someone who understands_

**A/N: Thank you to all who keep reviewing me...thanks for the advice and I hope that I can keep this going like it should.**

Pain Understanding

"Nick, I need you to be as quiet and non questioning as you can be ok? I have to get this out in one shot or else I'll clam up again and I'll never tell anyone." Sara said, hoping Nick will understand what she means.

"Of course Sar, I will. And if I don't then just chunk something at me and I'll get the point." Nick said, knowing exzactky how she felt about telling someone somthing thats very important.

"It wasn't always as bad as I thoguht but my parents fought constantly and it was usually over me. Mainly because my father doted on me and I was "Daddy's Lil Angel" and my mother despised me for how much he liked me and not her. So she started beating me but never really that bad, but as a child I could sense something was wrong but I didnt know what. I didnt know my mom was having an affair, I didn't know that she had planned to kill him, I didnt know that she had planned on killing me too just so she could be rid of me. Well, one day, my tenth birthday actually, I was on my way home thinking about how much I hoped they had gotten me something...Anything. But when I got to our house I didn't see or hear my parents. I also didnt see the strange car outside our garage either. I walked inside and as I walked past my parents bedroom and heard voices. I should have kept going but I had to stop. I saw blood everywhere...the celings, the floor, the bed. I saw my mother next to a stranger talking about what they had done. They moved just enough I could see what or should I say who had caused all the blood in their room. What was left of my father was on their bed, I secreamed and the guy turned around and grabbed me. He asked my mom who the hell I was. Her reply was "that stupid little bitch that I've had to take care of for ten years." Sara stopped at the memory of what her mother had called her. She would continue but she needed to stop for a few minutes.

"Sara, take as long as you need to. Don't push yourself to tell me if you don't want to." Nick was worried at the look on her face.

"Ok, I'll finish then you can talk. He asked her what she wanted him to do with me, She said go fuck her for all I care, she shouldnt have said that but he had his orders. Do whatever he wanted to me but I was to be killed when he was done. He dragged me to my room where he forced hi-himself onto me. I pleaded that he don't do it but he didnt care. He...he...he...he raped me... but then when I realized he was going to try to kill me I kneed him in the balls and took off. My mom went after me but I got to the police station too fast for her. I told them what had happened and they took her and her lover in. I had to testify against both of them. She swore that when she could she'd break out and come after me. And now shes out and I'm totally scared because she could kill me if she found me." Sara was bawling again because she had finally admitted to herself that she was scared and had relived those memories.

Nick looked at her like he couldnt believe that she had gone through all that. Not Sara Sidle... Not his sweet Sara that was determined to make her way to the top. But then it all made sense to him. Thats why domestic cases get to him. And rape cases. Now it was his turn to help her to get throught this and admit his feelings to her.

"Sara, I honestly can't believe that you went throught that living hell as a kid but I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you. She will not hurt you and until they find her, I want you to come and stay at my place. I don't like the idea of you being here by yourself and scared witless. So what do you say? Wanna stay at Casa de Stokes?"

"No Nick I couldnt, I'm fine here I promise."

"No your staying with me."

"Ok ok ok fine I can see that I wont win"

A/N Sorry It looks rushed but I had to get it out and I had to hurry up and get done... Ill have more tommrow hopefully...


End file.
